Kumcer Supertragis
by RotaraAmber
Summary: Kagome dan teman-temannya akan bercerita untuk mengisi hari Sango yang sunyi karna ditinggal Miroku. One shot dibaca yaa.


**Kumcer Supertragis**

**Character : **Sango & Miroku

Rate :

T / Teen

**Genre :**Humor & romance

**Disclaimer :** Rumiko Takahashi

Hehehe ini cerita one shot Ichi yang kedua. Kali ini Humor. Di baca ya

**ONE SHOT  
><strong>

"Ka… Go… Me…" teriak seorang gadis sambil mendobrak masuk pintu rumah temannya itu.

"Doushita Sango-chan?" balas gadis itu tanpa ada tanda-tanda reaksi kaget.

"Aku bosaaan sekali, temani aku seharian ini dong!" rengek gadis bernama Sango itu.

"Ha? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa hari ini akan kencan dengan Miroku?" tanya Kagome bingung.

"Miroku bilang dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit, karna dipanggil ayahnya. Maka dari itu dia membatalkan janji kami"

Sango terus menerus merengek minta ditemani. Karna merasa kasihan kahirnya Kagome pun memutuskan untuk menemaninya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" sela seseorang memecahkan kebisingan di ruang tamu itu.

"Inuyasha" kata Kagome tanpa ekspresi.

"Inuyasha…" Sango melompat menghampiri Inuyasha dan merengek kembali "Inuyasha bisakah aku meminjam Kagome untuk satu hari ini? Kumohon" Sango merengek lebih keras. Dan kali ini tampaknya ia akan terus memohon sampai di ijinkan.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah akan aku turuti. Tapi.. Berhentilah merengek seperti ini" tampaknya Inuyasha sudah geram. Dan agar masalah itu selesai akhirnya dia pun mengijinkannya.

"Aaah arigatou Inuyasha" Sango kembali duduk di samping Kagome yang sedri tadi sibuk membaca buku di sofa paling panjang. "Jadi apa yang akan ki.."

"Ya.. Ya aku tahu jangan berisik. Kita ambil kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan saja" kata Kagome dengan mata melotot.

"?" Inuyasha dan Sango masih melongo.

~Skip Time~

Pukul 01.00 siang di cafe.

"Jadi.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Inuyasha mulai jengkel karena sedari tadi disuruh menunggu.

"Kita akan bercerita" balas Kagome percaya diri.

"bercerita?" Sango melongo.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan dari itu?" Inuyasha geram.

"Sudah jangan banyak mengomel. Nah siapa yang mau cerita pertama?" tanya Kagome kepada salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku saja" seseorang tiba-tiba menyela di antara mereka.

"Kagura-senpai!" sahut semua.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mulai duluan?"

"Tapi kenapa senpai bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sango kebingungan.

"Yaa… Tadi aku rencananya mau ke rumah Sessomaru tapi saat melihat kalian di sini kukira akan lebih baik bermain bersama andik-adik kecil yang lucu"

_Kami bukan anak kecil_

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mulai duluan" Kagome mempersilahkan Kagura untuk bercerita.

"Ok.. ini kisah nyata berjudul…"

_**Gara-gara Salah Deklamasi **_

_Namaku Kagura, dan aku benci baca puisi. Menurutku, baca puisi sama saja dengan curhat di depan umum dengan gaya superlebay. Curhat sama temen saja aku malu-malu, apalagi curhat di depan jutaan orang. _

_Bukannya aku pernah baca puisi di depan jutaan orang. Hanya saja, kalau kau suka demam panggung sepertiku, ditonton dua orang saja pun sudah bikin mata berkunang-kunang. Nggak heran aku salah kaprah, mengira dua orang itu mengajak jutaan orang lain untuk menontonku. _

_Sialnya, guru-guru SMA memang suka menyuruh yang nggak-nggak. Terutama guru Bahasa. Enak saja dia menyuruh kami baca puisi di depan kelas. Puisi orang lain pula! Minimal kalau puisi buatan sendiri, aku kan bisa bikin puisi pendek atau pantun sekalian. "Anak kelinci anak pupy, kalau mau anak kelinci kejarlah daku." Judulnya __"Gadis Kelinci Centil"__. _

_Tentunya aku nggak sudi dikalahkan oleh guru Bahasa. Dia suruh kita cari puisi beken, ya tentunya kita harus cari yang paling beken. Pilihanku, tentu saja, puisinya si Alodia Charter, __"Aku"__. _

_Seperti dugaanku, si guru mencoba mencari perkara denganku. Setelah selesai mendengarkan si cewek sok pintar dalam kelasku membacakan __"Antara Sibuya dan Tokyo"__ sampai berbusa-busa, namaku pun dipanggil dengan suara judes. Dengan penuh gaya aku berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas. _

_"Kertasnya mana?" tanya si guru. _

_Ups... Aku lupa. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung bergaya, aku tak sudi mengakui kesalahan. "Nggak usah, Pak. Saya hafal puisinya."_

_Sepertinya si guru terkesan dengan jawabanku. Baguslah, ini berarti kesombonganku tidak sia-sia. _

_Begitu berada di undakan tangga teratas di depan papan tulis, aku pun menarik napas dalam-dalam. _

_"Aku!" bentakku keras-keras, lalu meneruskan dengan suara lembut merayu, "Buah karya, Chairil Anwar."_

_Salah satu yang kusukai dari puisi __"Aku"__ ini adalah, aku berhak bentak-bentak semua orang tanpa perlu takut akibatnya. Biasanya kan, kita harus mengira-ngira, apa orang yang kita bentak itu cengeng atau tidak, atau jangan-jangan dia bentak balik. Sekarang aku bisa merajalela di depan kelas. Kupelototi setiap orang termasuk si guru Bahasa, kukibaskan tanganku dengan berang, kusemburkan ludahku bila perlu. _

_"Bila sudah sampai waktuku, kumau tak seorang kan merayu! Tidak juga kau! Tak perlu sedu-sedan itu!"_

_Wah, bait pertama puisiku sangat memukau. Semua orang tampak tegang mendengarkanku. Jadi kuteruskan lagi dengan penuh semangat. _

_"Aku ini wanita jalang..."_

_Tunggu dulu. Kayaknya aku salah ngomong. _

_Oh ya! Seharusnya kan __binatang jalang__ dan bukannya __wanita jalang__! Dasar oon. Jadilah sekarang aku mempermalukan diri. _

_Kulayangkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas dengan mengkal. Wajah beberapa orang tampak menahan tawa. Kurang ajar. Salah ucap satu kata saja aku sudah ditertawakan. Dunia ini memang tidak pemaaf. _

_Lebih parah lagi, tahu-tahu ada yang berteriak dari belakang, "Lo emang wanita jalang!"_

_Sial! Itu si eks alias mantan pacar! Brengsek betul dia mengataiku begitu di depan umum!_

_Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku meraih penghapus papan tulis dan melemparkan benda itu kuat-kuat. Sesuai bidikanku, benda itu mengenai tepat di jidat si eks. Tidak sesuai dugaanku, si eks terjengkang ke belakang, kepalanya menghantam tembok kelas dengan keras. _

_Prakkk!_

_Saat dia melorot turun ke bawah lantai, terlihat bekas darah di tembok mengikuti gerakannya. _

_Si ketua kelas menghampiri si eks, memeriksa sebentar dengan wajah tegang. _

_"Dia udah mati," ucapnya pelan sambil menoleh ke arahku. _

_"Jadi?" Aku menoleh ke arah guru Bahasa. "Kita lanjutkan baca puisi atau urus mayatnya?"_

_Guru Bahasa menimbang-nimbang sejenak sambil melirik penghapus papan tulis cadangan yang terletak di antara kami berdua. _

_"Lanjutkan baca puisi saja," putusnya. _

_Hari itu, deklamasi puisiku mendapat nilai A untuk pertama kalinya. _

_T A M A T_

SIGNN

Suasana hening sejenak. Kemudian pecah oleh suara tawaan 3 anak remaja.

"Hahahahahaaha" lepas Kagome. Tawaannya tak dapat terhenti.

"Hahahahaha. Benarkah Kagura-senpai? Itu cerita nyata? Kukira Kagura-senpai bukan orang macam itu" Sango berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"…" Inuyasha sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Kok kau tidak bereaksi sama sekali Inuyasha" Kagura tampak tidak senang dengan reaksi Inuyasha.

"Untuk apa aku menertawakan cerita bodoh yang sudah aku dengar yang kedua kalinya?" sahut Inuyasha datar.

"Kau sudah pernah dengar? Dari siapa?" tanya Kagome ingin tahu.

"Dari Sessomaru" kata Inuyasha datar "Waktu itu Sessomaru menceritakannya padaku. Katanya 'Kagura sangat lucu' dan sebagainya. Mendengarnya aku sampai jijik" Inuyasha memalingkan wajah.

"Sessomaru?" Kaguran sempat berfikir kemudian berkata "Sial benar dia, berani-beraninya membicarakanku di belakangku" kata Kagura gersam.

"Ya sudah Kagura-senpai tenangkanlah dirimu. Lebih baik kita beralih ke cerita kedua. Sekarang aku akan bercerita"

Kagome berdeham sedikit kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ini cerita dari sebuah sekolah, berjudul…"

_**Demi Tujuh Ribu Perak (diceritakan dari sisi cowoknya)**_

_Ada perasaan sesak yang sulit dijelaskan saat seorang cowok melihat tetes air mata mengalir turun di atas pipi seorang cewek cantik. _

_Setidaknya, itulah yang kurasakan saat aku melihat Nelly menangis di balkon sekolah saat ini. Cewek itu bukannya cantik-cantik amat sih. Sebenarnya, dia cewek paling jail di sekolah, nyaris mengesalkan, tapi sejauh ini belum ada yang memprotes kelakuannya itu. Mungkin karena tak ada yang menegurnya, kelakuannya makin menjadi-jadi saja dari hari ke hari. _

_Tapi, hari ini, saat melihatnya menangis di balkon, aku jadi tersentuh. Rambut yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin, air mata yang membasahi pipinya, belum lagi pakaian seragam cewek di sekolah kami memang imut banget. _

_Rasanya, aku jadi jatuh cinta. _

_Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, aku menghampirinya. "Lex, lo kenapa? Kok nangis gitu? Siapa yang gangguin lo?"_

_Nelly menoleh padaku. Sekilas terlihat binar aneh di matanya, tapi hanya sekejap saja, jadi kukira aku hanya salah lihat. "Nggak ada yang gangguin gue kok. Tapi, gue belum makan dari pagi."_

_Hah? "Trus lo nangis gara-gara?"_

_"Gara-gara laper."_

_Sialan. Percuma aku jadi __mellow__ gara-gara cewek iseng kayak begini. Bisa-bisanya nangis cuma karena beginian. "Ya udah. Bye-bye."_

_"Eh, jangan pergi dulu!" Bajuku ditarik keras-keras sampai-sampai aku nyaris terpelanting ke belakang. "Lo pinjemin gue duit dong!"_

_"Gue nggak ada duit!" teriakku. "Lo kenapa nggak minjem orang lain aja? Di sekolah kita kan banyak yang tajir. Si Ronny gitu, yang setia kawan gila-gilaan, atau Martin yang nggak pernah segen traktir semua cewek di sekolahan. Kalo lo gengsi, masih ada Frankie yang suka minjemin duit pake bunga, kayak lintah darat junior. Kenapa lo harus pilih gue, cowok paling miskin di sekolah ini?"_

_"Halah, gak usah merendah. Gue tau bapak lo punya apotek keren." _

_"Iya, tapi duit jajan gue sedikit banget!" teriakku. "Plis lah. Jangan palak gue. Plis!"_

_Sial. Tanpa peduli sedikit pun pada ucapanku yang mengiba-ngiba, cewek itu tetap ngotot kepingin merebut dompetku. _

_"Lo kenapa sih tega gitu?" Aku terus meminta belas kasihannya. "Memangnya dosa apa gue sama elo?"_

_"Dosa lo adalah," sahut cewek itu dengan muka keji, "pernah minjem duit sama gue."_

_Aku terdiam sejenak. Pikiranku melayang pada adegan diriku yang sedang meminjam duit pada Nelly, bagaimana cewek itu menyuruh berlutut dan menyembah-nyembah, dan bagaimana pada akhirnya dia memberiku lima ratus perak. _

_"Gara-gara kejadian itu?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Tapi itu kan... Itu kan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu! Zaman itu, duit parkir aja cuma gopek!" _

_"Justru itu!" balas Nelly tak kalah sengit. "Waktu itu gopek masih penting, nggak kayak zaman sekarang. Pokoknya, sekarang utang lo udah berkembang biak jadi muka si Soetta!"_

_"Soetta?"_

_"Soekarno-Hatta, oon!"_

_"Gila, mana mungkin gue punya si Soetta?" teriakku sambil memamerkan isi dompetku yang mengenaskan. "Nih, coba lihat. Cuma ada si Imam Bonjol sama Antasari. Puas?"_

_"Ya udah, gue terima deh!"_

_"Hah?"_

_"Gue terima segala yang lo miliki!"_

_"Enak saja!" bentakku. "Udah tau milik gue minim banget! Sori-sori aja, akan gue lindungi dengan nyawa gue!" _

_Seharusnya aku tahu, aku tidak boleh mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi saat itu yang kupikirkan hanyalah, tak kubiarkan diriku ditindas cewek mengerikan ini. Bagaikan adegan lambat dalam film, aku berbalik dan mulai melarikan diri, sementara si cewek monster mengejarku dengan mulut menganga lebar yang mengeluarkan suara, "Uooooo!" Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengayunkannya sambil menoleh ke belakang, tidak menyadari bahwa di depanku ada kantong Chiki. _

_Sial, aku kepeleset. _

_Hanya sekejap saja aku kembali ke gerakan normal, yaitu saat aku kepeleset dengan gaya balet yang cupu luar biasa. Setelah itu, adegan lambat mengerikan itu kembali berlangsung. Bagaikan seorang penonton, aku melihat diriku meloncat melewati pagar pembatas balkon, mulutku terbuka lebar-lebar, tapi tak ada satu jeritan pun keluar dari mulutku. Kutatap permukaan tanah yang awalnya setinggi sepuluh meter dan semakin lama semakin dekat itu dengan mata terbelalak lebar. _

_Jadi beginikah akhir hidupku? Hanya demi tujuh ribu perak? Aku nggak rela!_

_Itulah pikiran terakhirku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. _

_T A M A T_

"Hahahahaah benar-benar, perempuannya judes sekali" Sango kembali tertawa.

"Kasihan sekali laki-laki itu" Kagura sok mendramatisis.

"Berlebihan sekali kalian" Inuyasha tampak jengkel.

"Kalau kau tidak suka pergi saja" Kagome tampak marah.

"OK.. Ok.. Kau tidak perlu marah" Inuyasha menumpali.

"Heee.. Sedang senang-senang ya?" tiba-tiba seseorang datang menyergap dari belakang.

"Miroku?" Sango terbelalak.

"Hai semua" Miroku masih berlagak sok jaim.

"Bukankah kau ada di rumah sakit?" Sango masih bingung.

"Aku bohong. Sebenernya aku menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mu" Miroku mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Eh?"

"Ikut aku sebentar" Miroku menarik Sango ke luar café.

Diajaknya Sango ke dalam mobilnya. Sango masih melongo. Ia memperhatikan jalannya. Tampaknya mobil itu pergi menuju tempat di mana mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu.

Miroku menghentikan mobilnya di depan taman. Diajaknya Sango turun. Miroku membawa Sango ke tengah taman. Di sana terdapat pemandangan yang mengarah ke sungai. Indah.

Selain itu ada sesuatu yang membuat Sango terbelalak.

"Mi.. Miroku.. Apa ini?" Sango membesarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Selamat ulang tahun.. Sango" Miroku tersenyum sambil menatap dan memegang tangan Sango.

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya.. Ini adalah rencana yang diusulkan oleh Kagome dan Inuyasha. Mereka berniat mengejutkanmu dengan cara membuat seperti ini" Miroku tampak tersipu-sipu.

"Jadi karna itu kau berbohong padaku bahwa kau di minta orang tua mu untuk bekerja di rumah sakit?" Sango tidak percaya.

"Ya" Kata Miroku spontan.

"Jahat.. Jahat.. Kau berbohong kepadaku" Sango memukul dada Miroku "Padahal kau sudah berjanji bahwa akan menemaniku bermain"

"Sango…"

"Tapi… Saat ini aku sangat bahagia" Sango mendongak dan menatap Miroku "Terima kasih atas hadiah yang sangat indah ini"

Miroku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sango kemudian memeluknya "Ya"

"Selamat Sango-chan" tiba-tiba Kagome datang bersama Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan" Sango melepas pelukannya dari Miroku kemudian menghampiri temannya itu. "Jahat kau membohongiku"

"Hahaha maaf tapi hanya ini cara yang dapat kuberi karna kau selalu membantuku" Kagome melepas senyum pada Sango.

"Arigatou Kagome-chan"

**OWARI**

Yap sudah selesai. Tak dapat kupercaya cerita ini akan selesai dalam waktu 1 hari.

Karya tercepat.

Bagi yang sudah membaca terima kasih dan tolong beri review jika ada kesalahan.


End file.
